Graphical user interfaces for medical devices that display patient and treatment information have improved clinician efficiency when caring for patients. However, a challenge for designing graphical user interfaces is the need to balance the amount of information displayed on any one screen viewable be the clinician with the need to create a device that is easy to read and navigate. Too often the user is presented with an overwhelming amount of information, impeding the interaction between the user and the user interface.
Additionally, medical devices, including medical pumps, can be complicated and time-consuming for caregivers to program. The need for an improved graphical interface is critical to maintain efficiency of patient care and to reduce potential clinical errors and thereby improve patient safety. Device interfaces that increase input efficiency and accuracy are critical to improve patient safety and therapy.
Graphical user interface design must also take into account strict design parameters as well as safety parameters. As a result, many medical devices do not provide flexibility in programming parameters, neither for the administrator nor for the clinician.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a medical device that includes a graphical user interface that is easier to navigate, that allows for easier programming of the medical device and that increases efficiency and accuracy of the clinician programming and navigation.
To that end, it is an object of the invention to provide a medical device that is programmable with or without a cassette in place.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical device wherein a change in clinical care area can be programmed without interruption of an ongoing infusion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical device that allows an additional volume to be infused (VTBI) to be programmed before the completion of an ongoing infusion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical device with improved navigation buttons.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical device that allows the clinician to configure the display of infusion data.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical device with improved alarm features.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a configurable dose-back calculation feature.